Koopalings
The Koopalings are the seven children of Bowser, found in Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Members *Iggy *Larry *Lemmy *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig *Roy *Wendy O. *Although Bowser Jr. is a child of Bowser, he isn't considered a Koopaling. Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 The first appearance of the original seven Koopalings was in Super Mario Bros. 3; here, the Koopalings were ordered by Bowser to use their airships and armies to conquer the various lands of the Mushroom World. Each Koopaling, after attacking a kingdom, would steal the magic scepter of the land's ruler and transform that ruler into an animal of some kind. Mario would encounter and battle a Koopaling every time he ventured through a heavily guarded airship. The battle against the Koopaling would consist mostly of dodging the Koopaling leaps and magical blasts from their stolen scepter. It would only take three jumps on the head in order to defeat a Koopaling. Once defeated, a Koopaling would retreat into their shell, fly to an unknown place (possibly Dark Land) and drop their scepter. Super Mario World In Super Mario World the Koopalings aid Bowser in his attack on . Each Koopaling was charged with guarding a fortress on each of Dinosaur Land's areas. After traveling through a Koopaling fortress, Mario would battle a Koopaling, who would need to be bashed on the head repeatedly to be defeated. After a Koopaling was defeated, a captured would be rescued and the path to a new area would be opened. For some reason, the Koopalings' in-game sprites have alternate color schemes. Mario is Missing! In Mario is Missing!, the Koopalings travel to with Bowser to aid him in his plan to melt , thereby flooding the Earth. A Koopaling would guard the corridor of Bowser's fortress and battle Luigi, who was searching for his missing brother. All it would take are a few bops on the head to defeat a Koopaling in Mario is Missing!. In the version of Mario is Missing!, only Ludwig, Roy and Iggy Koopa appear; in the PC version of the game, Lemmy and Morton Koopa Jr. are the only ones not appearing, though they are mentioned in the game's manual. Also in the PC version, instead of stomping the Koopalings, Luigi defeats them with a single blast from a Fire Flower that he gains after locking each door on a floor. Yoshi's Safari In Yoshi's Safari, the Koopalings once again aid Bowser in the conquest of a kingdom, this time the target is . In this game, the Koopalings attack Mario by using weaponry built by Iggy. It would take various shots from Mario's to beat a Koopaling, thus forcing it to hold up "the white flag of defeat". Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga After several years absence, the Koopalings made a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In this game, the Koopalings appear as bosses in Bowser's Castle, which had been hijacked by Bowletta and was currently attacking Beanbean Castle Town. In Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi would fight a Koopaling in their room, usually needing to complete some sort of challenge in order to battle them. They appeared in the same order as in Super Mario World (Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy and Larry), and none of them had any dialogue. Also, each Koopaling after Ludwig, Roy being the first used a in battle. If the Mario Bros. failed to defeat them in 9 turns, the Bob-omb's timer would reach zero and it would explode, resulting in a . New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Koopalings will be making their return in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, serving as bosses in each of the games eight worlds. They also make an appearance in the game's opening sequence, hiding in a cake that the Koopas presented Princess Peach with. Bowser Jr. will also be appearing alongside the Koopalings, marking the first time that all eight of Bowser's children have appeared in the same game. The seven Koopalings appear to all have Magic Scepters, while Bowser Jr. has a Koopa Clown Car of his own. In the first seven worlds, Mario and friends would have to ascend a tower in the middle of the world, the top of which the Koopaling of that world awaits. When defeated in battle, they are also seen jumping away after their defeat much like Bowser Jr. in the original New Super Mario Bros., setting up a rematch at the castle at the end of the world. Upon catching up with the Koopalings again, Kamek will appear and add a new element to the battle, such as replacing the floor of Larry's room with one that shifts up and down, or giving Lemmy an even larger ball than before. Additionally, Iggy is now taller and skinnier than before, and his hair is now green and changed in shape (these changes were most likely done to make it easier to tell him apart from Lemmy). Likewise, Lemmy has obtained a blonde ponytail, and Larry has lost 2 of his four fangs. Morton also appears to be larger than he was before, as he is now even bigger than Roy (the size comparison between the two can be seen in the game's intro, where the Koopalings kidnap Peach). The shell colors of the Koopalings have also been changed. Larry's shell is now light blue instead of green, Ludwig's shell is now dark blue instead of green, Roy's shell is now purple instead of pink, Morton's shell is now black instead of gray, Lemmy's shell is now orange instead of green, and Iggy's shell is now a lighter shade of green to match his new hair color (and to contrast the color of Bowser Jr.'s shell). Wendy] is the only one who appears to have the same shell color as before (pink) and has barely any changes. The Koopalings are apparently given voices as well. Non-Canonical appearances Hotel Mario The Koopalings appeared in the non-canonical Hotel Mario. This was their last appearance of the Koopalings for several years. Six of them got their own hotel, while one was in Bowser's hotel. However, they were defeated in the end. Category:Characters Category:Bosses